What Could Have Happened
by ImaginationGoneWild92
Summary: I'm Alex Wayne, daughter of Batman. My brother Damian is missing and so is my boyfriend, Dick Grayson. But I have the feeling that worse things are to come. In "New Beginnings" we saw Alex live the near perfect life. But what happens when the Flashpoint Paradox kicks in, how will her life change?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So for those that read "New Beginnings" you know Alex Wayne well. So I am proud to re write her history with a twist. The Flashpoint Paradox has changed things, changed them for the worse. So sit back and enjoy the story that will unfold. **

Chapter 1: Let it Pour 

* * *

Present:

Rain, it was raining. Of course it was. It hammered off the dark umbrellas and the sky was that dark grey, one that could suck the joy out of a child's birthday party. The grass under our feet fell under the weight of the rain and puddles began to gather in clumps around the lawns. I looked up at the sky, the tomb stones rising high above us, the wings of the angels spreading wide darkening my face and the rain cascaded down their faces like the tears on mine. The mound of dirt that lay to our right, sat there taunting us waiting to be put back in its place, to cover up what we had failed to protect. I heard a sniff of someone near me and the white flash of a tissue being brought to the person's nose. All sound was gone to me, I just stared, stared at that gaping hole in the ground, I didn't hear Dad reading out a passage of a poem, all I heard was rain, that god forsaken noise. The hole looked up at me, dark and deep, the rain thudding off something wooden inside. God, we've failed you, I'm so sorry Damian.

* * *

A few days earlier: 

Panic was rising in my chest, how could we have let this happen? I bolted up the stairs to Damian's room, the door was open a jar and I pushed it. Papers rustled on the floor and the curtains fluttered from the open window. He was gone, Damian was gone. I heard someone walk up behind me, I turned, it was Tim, in his Red Robin uniform. "Bruce needs you to suit up. Dick hasn't come back," He told me.

The knot in my stomach got bigger, when Damian disappeared Dick had gone against all of us, including me, to go and find him. Ever since the two of them had a stint as Batman and Robin Dick was more protective over him and nothing I said to him could tell him otherwise. I nodded to Tim and headed down to the Batcave, my legs felt like lead. My brother and my boyfriend were both missing, and in our line of work that was never a good thing, I pushed what happened to Jason to the back of my head.

The cave was as dark as ever, the ceilings high and full of bats. I walked down the stairs that had been cut into the ground by my great Grandfather, before my eyes the cave opened. The huge super computer, or as we affectionately called it the Bat-Computer, took pride and place in the centre of the cave, next to the cases of our suits. The various motor bikes and cars were near the run way and of course the state of the art training centre. But all of the splendour was diminished, I pulled my suit out of the case. It was one thing I loved, the form fitting suit with red strips down my arms and my legs, but other wise it was totally black. I fixed my belt on, then I grabbed my katana swords and strapped them on to my back, finally I fitted my mask on to my eyes and put in my radio. "Blade is online, Batman do you copy?" I asked.

"Copy Blade, I need you and Red Robin out in the field, we need everyone searching," Dad's deep voice resounded in my ear.

I made my way over to my motor bike and I saw that Tim was already on his waiting for me, "Sorry Tim I'm a little distracted." I told him as I pulled on my helmet.

Tim shook his head, "Alex you have every reason to be a little scattered right now." He started the engine on his bike.

I followed suit and let the engine on my bike roar after Tim.

We made it into Gotham and I looked at the locations that Dad wanted us to take, I called to Tim on the radio to follow me. We headed down to the other end of the city. Gotham is a one of a kind place, there are rich and there are poor, there is no in between. People would fight in the Narrow's in broad day light, while the rich would swan into the Gotham Plaza in their designer clothes. The injustice of it all killed me inside, maybe it was my training in the League of Assassins, and even though in my heart I am Blade, on paper I am Alexandra Wayne the Princess of Gotham, so I had to repress my feelings.

As we searched my brain felt like it was going to explode, my brother and my boyfriend, my family and the man I loved more than anything were gone. I stopped my bike, and I felt my heart beat getting faster, my breathing laboured. I pulled my helmet off and threw it on the ground. I heard someone pull over behind me.

"Blade, Blade," Tim's voice called, he put his bike on the stand. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Blade speak, get off the bike." I managed to get off the bike, but my legs collapsed under my weight, "I have you, I have you." Tim grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Breathe Blade."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, "I can't Red Robin, I can't. Nightwing and Robin are missing."

"Shush," Tim soothed, "They're going to be fine, we are going to find them." He hugged me close and rocked me back and forth.

I let my strong facade fall and the tears flowed out of my eyes. I leaned into Tim's chest, it seemed like only yesterday I was teaching him how to use his staff and he was barely up to my shoulder, but he soon grew up and towered over me, like most people towered over my five foot five frame. I shook my head and broke from his chest then wiped my face, "I need to get a grip."

Tim looked down at me, "You have every right to be worried, but we can do this Blade."

Before I could answer Dad came in over the radio, "Blade, Red Robin, what's your status?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "We've checked the Narrows and we're heading to Crime Alley Batman, but no sign and no one knows where they are."

"Keep looking," He said then hung up.

I sighed, I knew he was right, but all my energy seemed drained. I picked my helmet back up, just as it started to rain, god I hate rain. I swung my leg back over the motor bike and kicked it into life. I looked at the markers we were to check, The Narrows was a place that I always hated as a kid, even when it was Dick and I out on patrol as Robin and Batgirl, there was just something about that place that gave me the creeps.

We searched for hours, but nothing came to light as to where Damian and Dick were. I slumped on the seat of my bike as Tim took a drink of water then offered me some, I shook my head. Suddenly my radio buzzed, "Batman… tell me you have…."

"Blade," Dad's voice cut me off mid sentence, but there was a tone to it that I didn't like, "You have to come to Wayne Towers, somethings happened."

My mind began to race, why hadn't we heard of this before? "We're on our way." I answered and nodded to Tim to get going. As we drove through the empty streets of Gotham, thoughts began to creep into my head, the way that Dad was talking to me something must have happened. I instantly thought that something must have happened to Dick, he had gone after Damian without even telling me, he knew that I would talk him out of it or else go with him. After everything he suffered with the Court of Owls he thought that I would think less of him, that I wouldn't love him anymore. But then the Joker had to destroy us again, rip apart our family, Jason was hurt the most, he was still back at the Manor recovering from his acid attack that the Joker planted in his helmet. I hadn't seen Barbara in weeks, and Tim was only here because Alfred begged him to. I remember just lying beside Dick that night back at his loft, we barely spoke, there was nothing to say, not after you have you family tortured and your worst secrets given light before your eyes.

I had to take a breath and push everything to the back of my mind. Wayne Tower was in sight but there was a smoke rising from the ground floor. We stopped the bike and continued on foot, I drew my katanas as we ran, the blades catching the light of the fire before us. I saw Dad he was taking down something clade in a metal suit. "Get them!" Dad pointed to people on the floor in the smoke, "I'll finish this."

Tim and I ran over and my eyes fell on Dick and Damian, my heart almost broke, I wanted to fall on my knees and scream. My brother, my little brother, my only family, the only person that knew how cruel our mother could be was lying on the ground with blood pouring out from a wound to his stomach. "Red Robin, take Robin, I'm going to try and wake Nightwing," I ordered through the tears. Tim nodded, I could see the shock on his face through the smoke of the damaged building. He scooped Damian up gingerly in his arms and turned and ran for safety, I knew that if anyone could help Damian it was Tim.

I knelt beside Dick and shook him, please don't be dead, I shook him again, "Nightwing!" I shouted, "Nightwing!" This time I pulsed electricity through him from the shocks in my gloves. Suddenly he jolted and I saw one blue eye flicker through the crack in his mask. "Thank god, we need to get moving."

"I'm sorry," Dick managed to say as I helped him to his feet, he weighed a ton.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him as we clambered through the debris. But he didn't answer, I don't think he had the strength to.

I saw Tim in the distance, he was just standing there, looking at something on the ground. We covered the distance between us and I saw that it was Damian. "Red Robin, what's wrong?" I asked him, letting Dick sit down.

Tim turned to me, I saw the tears flowing from behind his mask, "He's gone Blade, Robin, he's dead."

I froze, my blood went cold. What did Tim just say? My brother dead? No. I looked down at Dick, he hadn't moved, but I saw his shoulders shaking, he was crying, tears pouring down his handsome face. I knelt down beside Damian, I put my hand on his cheek, it was cold and so were his hands. The Robin costume was stained crimson with his blood, it went down on to the yellow of his cape. I fell to my knees, cried out loud and shouted then buried my face in my hands, "Oh my god," I picked up Damian and held him to me, cradling him. He was so small, he was only twelve, and life had been snatched away from him so cruelly.

"Tim," I managed to ask, "Who did this, who is Dad fighting?"

I saw Tim open up the scanner on his gauntlet, he pointed towards the creature that Dad was fighting, "I have no idea Alex, he isn't on my database."

"That's impossible," I looked up and gently lowered my brother to the ground. I wiped my eyes and opened the radio, "Penny-one, come in, it's Blade."

"Oh so good to hear from you Blade, what can I do?" Alfred answered.

"Penny-one, we need to send the Bat-Plane to our location, Robin is….. Robin is dead," I choked when I finished the sentence.

There was silence at the end of the line and then I heard Alfred break, I never heard him cry in all my years in the Manor. He didn't answer but I heard him press the button to signal the Bat-Plane.

I sat back on the ground and crossed my legs, Tim was still standing paralysed with sadness. I looked back at Dick, he caught my eye and mouthed _I'm so sorry babe I tried. _I nodded to him and mouthed back _It's not your fault. _He shuffled over and I heard him grunt in pain, he sat behind me and held me to him as we looked down at Damian.

The noise of the jets broke our mourning, we rose to our feet. Dick bent and picked up Damian's limp body. Tim got the stretcher out of the plane so Dick could lay my brother's body down. Dick looked back at me, I was frozen, he reached out with his hand, "Come on." He took my hand and guided me to the plane.

Tim turned on the engines and let the jet roar, "What about Bruce?" Tim asked as the jet flew into the inky sky.

"He'll follow on, he has to deal with that thing," Dick answered with venom in his voice.

The rest of the flight passed in silence, what was there to talk about? My brother was dead. The roof of Wayne Manor came into view and Tim made the plane dive towards the runway in the Batcave. I looked over at Dick, he looked exhausted, physically and emotionally. Not even a couple of weeks ago the news reached him that Tony Zucco, the man that killed his parents was still alive and out of prison, it had shaken him to the core, and now this. What more could we all take?

Tim landed the plane gently on the landing pad. I stood up, but I was on autopilot, my legs felt so stiff. Dick and Tim stretchered out Damian's body, I followed them slowly. Alfred caught my eye, he was devastated. I walked over to him and took off my mask, letting it fall to the ground, I opened my arms and he pulled me into a hug. "Oh Miss Alexandra! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed.

"It isn't your fault Alfred, it was what ever that things was," I said feeling the tears coming again.

"I better go and see to Master Damian," He said straightening up.

I put my hand on his arm, "Alfred, you don't have to."

Alfred shook his head, "I have to Miss, I don't want Master Bruce to see him like this."

I nodded in understanding and watched him go over to the table that Dad had for examinations. Tim was over at the computer obsessively looking for what was the thing that killed Damian. I looked over at Dick as he was standing, the shock hitting him hard. I walked over and took a breath, he saw my brother die I had to be strong for him. "Dick? Dick?" I called softly, "Babe?" He flinched when I touched him, "Shush."

"I tried Alex, I tried," He began to cry, "But that creature was too strong, he knocked me out, I couldn't get up."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault." I went to hug him tighter and I felt him flinch. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine Alex," He tried to back away.

"No, you're not, go over to the medical table," I said to him and I pushed him over towards the table.

He walked over and sat up, I saw him flinch again, "Take off the suit," I gestured. He unzipped it and pulled it off, he was just in his boxers. I took a sharp intake of breath, he looked awful. "Oh my god babe." Every part of his torso was covered in bruises and cuts, his leg needed some stitching. I went over to the supplies cabinet and took some wrappings and thread. "Raise your arms," He said to him. I saw him gulp as I went forward with the wrappings, he's toned body looked like it had been run over. I put my hands on his waist and ran it up and down on either side, "Crap, you have about four broken ribs Dick," I told him and began to wrap them.

The silence in the cave was broken as we heard the roar of the Batmobile returning. I looked over just as Dad jumped out, "Where is he?!" He shouted, and pulled off his cowl showing his tear stained face. Tim just pointed to where Alfred was, Dad crossed the room in seconds, his cape billowing around his feet. All I heard was a cry, a cry of anguish. I had never in all my years seen or heard Dad crying, to see a man that was so cool and collected in any situation just break down was unnerving. Fresh tears began to roll down my face and Dick got down gingerly off the table and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest and he rocked me from side to side.

I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye walking over and taking off his cape, he looked like a mess. I broke from Dick's grip and walked over to him, "Dad?" I looked up at him, "I'm so sorry." He just looked at me and then pulled me to him, his towering height baring down over me.

"He's gone Alex, he's really gone," His voice was breaking again. I nodded into his chest and hugged him tight.

"Who did this Dad?" I asked him, my voice muffled in his embrace.

He pulled away from me and pointed at the computer, "Him, Heretic." I looked up and saw the same metal suit, it looked a little bit like the bat armour or Hell-Bat that Dad had.

"But I've never heard of him," I said looking up at Dad for an explanation.

"That's because she didn't want us to. That thing is Damian's clone. Your sick and twisted mother realised that she could have you when her plan failed ten years ago, so Damian was her next option but we managed to help him. So she couldn't have either of you, so she decided to send in a clone of Damian to kill him and you. He found Damian first, but you would have been next Alex, that's why I wanted you out of there." He stopped talking and looked down at me.

I couldn't even speak, our sick and insane mother decided to throw all her toys out of the pram and wanted to kill both me and Damian because neither one of us would return to the League of Assassins. If she couldn't have us, then no one could. She placed a bounty on both of our heads last year to try and get some thug with a grudge to take us out, but no one in Gotham was stupid enough to take on me or Damian, even if the bounty was 500 million, each. "I am going to end her," I growled.

Dick walked up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders, "Come on Alex, you need to sleep," He began to steer me upstairs, I tried to resist but Dick was too strong and I was exhausted. He managed to get me up to my room and he took off my Blade uniform and steered me into the bed. I crawled in and I felt sick, sick at the notion that I would wake up tomorrow and my brother wouldn't have seen the sunrise. Dick got in the bed beside me and I curled myself around him. "Dick, we're gonna have to tell Jason and Barbara tomorrow," I said quietly.

"I know," He nodded, "Now sleep Alex." He kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the image of my brothers dead body that kept flashing up in my mind.

* * *

Present: 

So that hole was staring up at me, the hole where my little brother lay. The mound of dirt waiting to cover him over. I looked up at saw Alfred crying, Tim was standing in silence, still shocked. I felt Dick's hand take mine and squeeze it. I looked up at him, he looked exhausted, I knew he had lain awake all night. Dad's voice choked as he read the verses of a poem, but I knew that his voice was breaking. I let go of Dick's hand and I walked over to Dad, I put my hand on his shoulder, I heard him finally break. "I'm sorry Alex," He wiped his eyes.

"It's ok Dad," I put my arm around his waist and slotted under his shoulder. I saw someone else walk towards us, I recognised the walk, it was Jason, he managed to get out of bed and walk down to us in the rain.

"Anything you wanna finish with Miss Alexandra?" Alfred asked me.

I nodded and took a breath, a song immediately came to my mind, I opened my mouth;

_"My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief._

You gave it all,  
Gave into the call.  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us.

You came thoughtfully,  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor,  
You did it for me.

Today you will sleep away  
You will wait for me, my love

Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole."

Everyone was staring at me as I finished singing, "Wow Alex," Dick said, his voice wavering, "That was amazing."

Jason nodded and walked over to me pulling me into a hug, the bandages on his face rubbed against my cheek. "I'm so sorry Alex," He said.

After the final piece of earth was put back on the ground and sealed my brother in. Dick put his arm around me and we walked back to the Manor. Tim had to go back to the Teen Titans, he had been gone for too long.

"Sir, I am so sorry," Alfred said to Dad.

Dad turned with a look in his eye, "It was your fault that Damian left the manor when he was ordered not to."

"But Sir, I thought that he was more than able, and Master Richard found him," Alfred said looking shocked.

"We will talk about this after your vacation Alfred," Dad glared at him and marched into the house.

My jaw dropped, "Dad!" I called after him, then turned to Alfred, "Alfred please, he didn't mean it."

"It's fine Alexandra," He said, "I'll be in touch, it'll be fine." He walked away.

I looked up at Dick and Jason, "What just happened?"

Jason put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Alex, Alfred will be back tomorrow Bruce just needs to cool down for a few hours."

Dick nodded, and glared at Jason, "He's right babe, everything will be alright." But Dick's glaring lasted longer then normal. Dick really hated Jason, well I couldn't blame him Jason had tried to kill him a couple of times when he came back from the dead. Jason seemed to take the hint and took his hand off my shoulder and walked back into the house back to his room.

Dick pulled me to him and bent and kissed me, I tensed at first, I hadn't properly seen or kissed him in a long time. But I relaxed and let him hold me. I gave him a small smile on his lips, "In all this I haven't asked how you are," I said quietly.

Dick sighed, "I've been better to be honest, but we need to watch Bruce."

I nodded and kissed his neck, "I know, I'm worried about him." I looked back at the grave yard, the angels rising and the sky still that inky black. How many more people where we going to have to put in that place?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aftermath

It had been a few days since we buried Damian and I hadn't seen Dad anywhere. I had walked around the house aimlessly, nothing could keep my attention for long. I tried to train, I tried to do work for the Company, I even tried a couple of times to head up to the Watch Tower to see some old friends in the Justice League. But everything I did seemed to crumble.

I walked up the stairs to my room and I noticed that a bedroom door was open. I knocked softly and entered. I smiled to myself, his room hadn't changed since he left it, the same posters, the same bed sheets, the same books, but what was different was the person sitting on the bed. Gone was the scared, angry little boy that Doctor Leslie had given us, gone was the green and red uniform of Robin, in its place was a hardened, man one that had seen the most terrible things and had had worse done to him. His gun belt hung over the back of the armchair and his helmet sat on the seat, the shining red gleaming up at me. I smiled, "Jason?"

He looked up at me with those piercing blue-green eyes, "Sorry, I was in another world there. You ok?"

Ever since he came back I seemed to be the only one he was normal with. Barbara didn't want to speak to him, and well he had tried to kill Dick a couple of times, Tim was off with the Teen Titans so he was barely around, and even before Damian died Dad was well being Dad. I just felt that Jason needed a bit of normal, "Yeah fine, just worried about you. Are you going to go back with your Outlaws?" I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at the name that he and his friends had gotten, "I have no idea, I think so. Kori and Roy are the best friends I could hope for. But being back here, it feels right. And I know that Bruce doesn't want to see me, but ever since Damian, I think he needs people around."

I walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, "You know that Dad is just being aloof, it's his way of dealing with things. Heck after you were gone I didn't see him for over two weeks! But I'm a talker, one of the only Wayne's that is."

Jason let out a small laugh, "Talking is highly unusual for a Wayne." He rubbed his hand over his face, it had healed well considering what had happened, Alfred was a master at fixing people. "So hows Grayson?"

"I haven't seen him in a couple of days. He's so upset, he thinks that Damian's death is his fault. I've tried to tell him that there was nothing that he could have done, he was knocked out. But he won't see reason, and then theres that other thing too."

Jason cocked a eye brow, "Another thing?"

I nodded, "He found out that Tony Zucco is still alive, he is tracking him down, but he is so angry."

"Well I don't blame him, you remember what I did when I first came back," Jason reminded me.

When he first returned to Gotham he was a little unhinged. He used the Al Caste training that he had received and used it to take over the gangs in Gotham. He then got access to the Joker and planned on killing him, but Dad stopped him just in time. I think Jason was hauled up by Durca, the leader of the Al Caste for his actions, but what ever happened he found Roy Harper, Green Arrow's old side kick Speedy or as he was called now Arsenal, and an Alien Princess called Kori (well she has some complicated alien name that I can't pronounce). "I remember," I grinned at him, my cell phone suddenly buzzed, I looked down, "It's Dick, he wants to meet me in the city. I better go." I stood up as did Jason, he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for the talk Alex," He said to me.

"Any time pal," I smiled up at him and put my hand on his cheek, I turned and walked out of the room. But I got the feeling that Jason's eyes were following.

As I walked through the house the silence was deafening, I normally could hear a laugh from the drawing room as Damian would beat Alfred for the tenth time at chess, or Titus barking outside as Damian threw the tennis ball for him in the garden. But now there was nothing, just silence, just the noise of the empty halls and rooms. I clicked open the door to the garage and took the keys to my motor bike, and let the engine roar as I flew down the avenue.

I popped the kick stand on the bike and chained it to a pipe outside Dick's apartment. The building where my boyfriend decided to move too wasn't exactly the most delightful looking structure in the world. It was in Downtown Gotham near the Narrows and Crime Alley, a far cry from the Gothic home of Wayne Manor that we grew up in. Grates sent whistling bursts of steam upwards at the corner of the building. Ivy climbed up the sides, and I think it was pretty integral to the building staying up right. I rang the buzzer on the door, most nights I just hopped on to the window sill and knock on the window, but people would talk if they saw Alex Wayne sitting on the edge of a building, so I had to go in the old fashion way. "Hello?" Dick's baritone voice came over the crackling intercom.

"Hey babe its me," I replied, the door buzzed and I pushed it open, actually I kicked it, its really stiff.

I walked up the six flights of stairs to Dick's loft, he had gotten the attic conversion in the building. Nice and high up, the way he liked it. I looked up and saw his smiling face leaning over the banisters as I made the final ascent. "Wow, would it kill the people that own this building to put in an elevator?" I said, mock panting as I walked.

Dick rolled his eyes at me, "Is this coming from the girl that can run five miles over roof tops in less than fifteen minutes?"

I walked over and snaked my arms around his silm waist and leaned up and kissed him, "So we're still sore about that, are we?"

Dick shook his head, "No, no. I just thought that my time of seventeen minutes was good. But nay, trust you to beat me." He gave me a cheeky grin and then took my hand.

I walked into his loft and took off my coat and put my helmet on the table by the door. I looked around and sighed, "Jesus Dick," The place was a mess, cereal bowls in the sink, cartons of milk on the counter top, washing piled up against the washing machine. Even his Nightwing suit was on the floor where everyone could see it. I went over and picked it up, "Do you realise that if anyone had come in here bar me they would have made you in an instant? What if you weren't dating me and some girl saw it?"

"Well its a lucky thing I am dating you isn't it?" He shrugged.

I pursed my lips, "So I have to clean this place. Again?"

Dick shook his head, "No, I need to talk to you. It's important." He sat down on the couch.

I followed suit and sat down next to him. I sat sideways so I could cross my legs and face all of my slender five foot five frame to his muscled six foot one. "What's wrong?"

Dick tensed his jaw, then bit his lip (that was never a good sign), his bright blue eyes meeting my greeny-brown, "Look after what happened with Amusement Mile, my money has all but dried up, and my rent is up at the end of the month." I was about to speak but he raised his hand, "I don't want any help. Me and your Dad aren't on the best speaking terms at the minute, I'm not asking him for help or money."

I reach forward and took his hand, "You don't have to ask Dad for money Dick. I'm here for you. What happened in Amusement Mile wasn't your fault, it was the Joker's, he burnt it to the ground and killed those people."

Dick rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and cupped my cheek with his other hand, "Thanks babe, but I don't wanna take money from you either."

"Dick, we've been together for," I paused and counted on my fingers, "Over seven years, whether you like it or not we're kinda dependant on each other."

"That's not everything Alex," Dick suddenly dropped my hands and stood up, walking over to the window looking out at the setting sun.

I uncurled my legs and rose from my seat. Dick looked tense, his shoulders were raised that quarter inch too much, his hands were slightly clenched in a fist, and his stance was wider, like he was ready to defend himself. I walked over and put my hand on his back, he flinched at my touch. "Hush," I soothed and walked in front of him taking his hands running my thumbs over his fingers, "Talk to me."

Dick sighed, "Tony Zucco."

"I know that he is still alive," I nodded, encouraging him.

"I can't stop thinking about him. I dream about him, about what he did to my parents. I want to hurt him Alex, hurt him in all the ways that I can imagine. I want to see the fear in his eyes when he sees me coming for him, then beat him senseless." Dick tensed his jaw, narrowing his eyes.

I looked up at him, I didn't fully know what to say. I met him just over a year after his parents were killed, he was alway so up beat and comforted me after my so called Mom's death. My 'Step-Father' shot my 'Mom' when I was nine, and I was adopted by my biological father, Bruce Wayne. But when I was sixteen I found out that Clare was not my real mother, my real mother was in fact Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of the famous Ra's Al Ghul the leader of the League of Assassins. What Talia wanted me to do was to destroy Gotham as a tortured soul after Clare was killed, but what she didn't foresee was the influence love and kindness would have over my life. Dick was there every step of the way; he hugged me when I cried the first night in the Manor, he made me laugh at my first day of a new school, he picked me up when I fell in training. We fought side by side together, saving Gotham and saving the world with our team from the Justice League - or as we were affectionally called, Young Justice - and on a New Years eve when we were fifteen he had my heart. But now he needed me, I needed to be the strong one. Loosing Damian hit us both, when Dad went missing a while back Dick and I practically took over raising him. Dick donned the Cowl and Damian fought beside him as the new Robin. We were Damian's parents for that year almost. I knew that Dick blamed himself for what happened to my brother, but I knew that the return of Tony Zucco was eating him inside, like a ghost from the past coming back to laugh in your face. "What ever you need to do Dick, I'm here for you," I finally managed to say.

He looked down at me, his sky blue eyes catching the last of the setting sun, "He's in Chicago Alex, he's living there under a new guise. I have to go and find him, bring him to justice for my parent's murder."

I nodded, "So when do we go?"

"No," Dick shook his head, "I'm going, you're staying."

"But Dick!" I raised my voice, alarmed that he would go without me, "You can't, you need someone to watch your back."

"But Bruce needs you more Alex, he isn't himself, you've seen how he's been acting. He is beating himself up over not getting to Heretic sooner," Dick sighed.

"But Barbara, Tim and Jason are here," I protested.

Dick raised his eyebrows, "Barbara won't talk to him after the whole Joker thing in the cave, Tim won't really talk to him anyway and he's off with the Titans, and do I really have to list the reasons why Jason won't play Oprah to Bruce? What Bruce needs is his daughter right now, and I can't let Zucco slip through the net again."

I sighed, "I understand."

Dick gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug, "God, where did I find you?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Well I think it was on a rainy night, I was in my pj's on a fire escape and when I thought my world was ending you hugged me, and that was really when you had me Dick Grayson." I smiled into his chest thinking about the first time I ever saw him in his Robin uniform.

Dick leant down and kissed me, kissed me like he hadn't seen me in months. I closed my eyes and let him hold me, for a minute I forgot about everything, forgot about our messed up lives in our equally messed up city. Dick broke from the kiss then kissed my neck and I could feel his stubble against my cheek. He kissed my lips again and then held his face inches from mine, "You wanna stay tonight?"

I leant up and kissed him, "Do you even have to ask?" I laughed as he scooped me up like a doll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just to clarify something about MY fan fiction. It is a fan fiction, which by definition allows the writer to use and or incorporate stories/movies/comic book plots into their own ideas. For someone to say that I should piss off and stop writing is EXTREMELY hurtful, I spend hours of my free time planning out what is going to happen to a character that I created and I love writing in a universe that I love too. I'm not going to listen to the trollers and those that haven't even done their research into the DC comics and write a review as a guest because they are too afraid to see what I would have to say back to them. So for those that do care, heres the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 3: What can a Daughter do?

* * *

Two Days Later:

I sighed as I sat in the chair by the Bat-computer. I shuffled my feet and leant back, I saw a robbery come up on the scanner but I didn't have the energy to go and stop it seeing as Gotham PD were already on route to the scene. I tucked my knees into my chest and rocked, allowing the chair to spin in a circle. Dick had left for Chicago yesterday, I had stood beside him by his building as the rain started to fall, he had his motor bike packed and about fifty dollars in his pocket, but I planted another five hundred in his bag, I knew he'd be annoyed at me when he got to Chicago. I fought back the tears and he kissed me and held me closed to him. He had cupped my face in his hands, "I'll be fine Alex, honestly. It's Zucco that's gonna get it." He had swung his leg over his bike and let the engine roar out of the alley as I stood and watched him disappear into the distance. Gotham had lost another hero for now.

As I pivoted on the chair my eyes caught the cases that held our old suits. There was Dad's from when we were kids, my old Batgirl suit, Dick's old Robin one too. Jason's costume hung in tatters as a constant reminder of what happened to him. Next to that was Dick's old Nightwing suit, with the blue eagle. And then my blood went cold, my eyes fell on Damian's. His Robin costume was so different to the others, the red vest stood out against the black sleeves and leggings, he had dark green boots, and his cape was black with that yellow inner lining and of course the hood. We always teased him and called him Robin Hood, to which he always promptly threw a batarang at our heads. Apart from Damian's absence and also Dick's there was a noticeable Bat absence in the cave. I hadn't seen Dad in a few days, he turned the tracer off on his plane, I hadn't a clue where he was. Part of me hoped that he would be on a Caribbean Island on a beach taking a holiday. I laughed out loud at the idea. Dad never took a holiday, the only holiday we ever went on was a camping trip last year with all of the Bat-Family, before everyone was mad at each other.

Suddenly the hanger doors opened and I almost jumped out of my seat with shock. I turned hoping to see the Bat-Plane coming into land, but instead it was the larger plane that belonged to the Teen Titans. Tim was here for some reason. I stood up and stretched, hearing my back and hips crack, the constant problem with doing gymnastics. The doors of the Titan's plane hissed as they opened and Tim stepped out in his Red Robin uniform.

"So what to I owe the pleasure?" I asked wandering over.

"Your father," Tim said pointing, "Has gone bat shit crazy!" He threw his hands in the air.

"What happened?" I asked my eyes wide.

Tim took off his cape and mask and put them on the table then ran his hand through his hair. "I just tracked him to where Frankenstein lives."

"What did he want with him?" I offered Tim a glass of water.

Tim took the glass and took a mouth full of water, "That's what I was confused about too." He typed something into his gauntlet and brought up a screen showing Frankenstein's location in the Arctic. "Alfred got a hunch as to where he was going."

I crossed my arms, "And why didn't Alfred tell me? I could have helped!"

Tim gave me a look, "You have enough on your plate Alex with Dick leaving." He brought up the next screen and it made me almost dry heave, "This is what he was doing." The screen showed Dad looking down over a table with Frankenstein lying in pieces. Dad had undid all of Frankenstein's stitching so he could see what made the creature come to life. "He didn't want me there Alex, he told me to go back to the Titans, he knows that after what happened with Joker in the cave that we don't fully trust him anymore. He was working like a man obsessed, well more obsessed. He told me that Superman was dead, he was dead and so was Green Arrow, but they all came back, even Jason."

"But Tim, he should know that we can't put Damian in one of the pits, what happened with Jason was a freak accident, even he doesn't know how it happened," I was getting increasingly worried about my father.

Tim shook his head, "He knows that Alex, but he is trying to find another way. I tried to stop him, but fighting him was useless. I had to drive the Titan Plane into the building, and he was pretty pissed off at me. He took off again, no idea where he was heading." He took a sip of water again, "And he left me to reassemble Frankenstein, I felt like I was in a Mary Shelley book." He gave a small laugh.

"Jesus, I have to find him Tim," I hung my head.

Tim walked over and lifted my head up, "Alex, this isn't your fault. He is just grieving over Damian."

"I know Tim, but I'm grieving over the loss of my little brother and you don't see me deconstructing a magical creature!" I bit my lip.

"He'll calm down," Tim tried to reassure me, "I just wanted to let you know, and if I get a location on him again you'll be the first to know."

I reached up and pulled my 'little brother' into a hug, "Thanks Tim, stay safe."

* * *

The Next Day

I walked up the stairs to my room with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand, I couldn't sleep, I needed something to help and I wasn't quiet near my Dad's need of using ACE yet. As I walked down the corridor I noticed a light on in Damian's bedroom, I padded over and peered around the corner. I saw a familiar silhouette holding something in their hands. "Hi Jason," I said making him jump.

"Jesus you scared the crap outta me," He glared over, the green in his eyes showing in the dim light.

"Sorry, you ok?" I asked him, noticing that he had one of his Red Hood helmets in his hands. I looked at the self and saw two of Dick's escrima sticks too, Damian must have taken them.

"Did Damian ever tell you the story of how he took this from me?" Jason asked, almost absentmindedly. I shook my head and leant closer to him to see the helmet in the light. Jason put it back on the self, "It was just after that whole Owl thing, I just got into my safe house and thought that I'd get some sleep, well you know me and sleep. Anyway, I lift the pillow and I see that the little bastard put a crow bar there. I spin around and he's waiting for me, he ambushes me and kicks my ass then takes the helmet."

I let out a laugh, "Wow, Damian sure knew how to hit nerves. I think Dick told me he was going on a Robin purge, he wanted to prove himself as a better Robin then you guys had been. But each of you were your own."

Jason nodded, "Yeah we were."

"So, on a more cheery note," I smiled, "How is all your blood work? Did it come back?"

"Yeah all good! No trace of Joker Toxin, Alfred officially discharged me, I think I'm gonna leave tomorrow."

Suddenly my heart dropped, Jason was leaving? "Why are you leaving?"

"I gotta move on Al, I can't stay here for ever," Jason gestured to the house, "Bruce doesn't really want me here, and no one else is talking to me, so I better go back to Roy and Kori." He stopped and looked down at me, I realised that my whole body language was giving away what I was feeling, "Whoa, Alex, its gonna be fine."

I looked up at him, I felt tears brimming in my eyes, "I don't know if it is Jay, Dick is gone to Chicago, Tim is off doing god knows what, Babs won't come near the house or really talk to me, Damian's dead and now you're going too?"

"Hey, hush," Jason pulled me into a hug, "Look its gonna be ok. Why don't you just head over to Chicago? I can ask Kori to drop you?" He asked me gently.

I shook my head against his chest, "I can't, I have to stay here and watch out for Dad, and I'm ready effing up big time on that."

"No Alex, you're not, you're doing all you can," Jason soothed. I stayed in his arms for a few minutes, the smell of gun cleaner and motor bike oil mixed with his own scent filled my noise. I was really trying to be strong, I was trying to hard for my family, for my Dad, for Dick, but the weight was too much. I felt fresh tears coming down my face and they leaked on to Jason's t-shirt. He rubbed my back in a circle, tightening his grip. I felt lips brush off the top of my head….

"Alex, Jason, I need you down at the Cave," Dad's voice suddenly boomed over the intercom.

I broke away from Jason and looked up at him, "Well, the Bat is calling," I smiled awkwardly and left the room. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked and rubbed my face,_get a grip Alex. _

I saw Dad at the computer as I descended the stairs, he has his back to me and on the screen there was some information about a group of bounty hunters, "So what's this about Dad?" I asked him, he turned to look at me and my jaw almost dropped, he looked awful. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, he looked exhausted, "Dad," I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched when I spoke to him.

"So Bruce, I got the all clear, what's going on?" Jason broke the moment, his husky voice drifting over the cave. I glanced up at him, he had changed into most of his Red Hood gear, the leather biker jacket and dark trousers that were kinda modelled on Dick's, but Jason didn't want to admit that, his body armour bore a red bat, which I found a little strange given the fact that he had the biggest reason to dislike the emblem. Barbara took her's off the Batgirl suit, Dick had his Nightwing insignia and I didn't even have a bat on my uniform. But Jason still wore the bat.

Dad turned to us, "They are a cadre of International bounty hunters, all snipers, expert marks men and women. They travel the globe looking for the next big payday from individuals and countries alike. They have a small company, donating a percentage of their bounties into a fund, that then makes high tech weapons so they are always ahead of the game, helps limit the risks against high value assets. They're based in Ethiopia. Some of these shooters came hunting for Damian when Talia placed half a million dollar bounty on him." Dad stared at the screen.

"Mother placed the same bounty on me," I mumbled. Jason looked down at me with a sympathetic look and took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Dad carried on, "I think its time to show these bastards that targeting a ten year old puts a bull's-eye on themselves, and that killing isn't much of a living." He turned to face us both.

"You asking me to go with you?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yes, both of you," Dad said to us, "Suit up Alexandra." He went over to get the jet ready.

He never calls me Alexandra, like ever. He only calls me that when he is mad at something, or mad at me. I trudged over and took my suit out of the locker. I pulled off my jumper slowly, for some reason I wasn't really in the mood to 'suit up', I wiggled my hips and let my pants fall to the floor and then readjusted my underwear. I bent to pick up my suit when I heard something.

"My my," Jason's raspy voice came from behind me.

I grabbed my suit and jumped, "Oh crap Jason! What the hell?"

He laughed and held up his hands, "The boss is about to take off, so are you coming?"

"Yes, just give me a minute Jason," I replied impatiently. He gave another chuckle and left the room. I rolled my eyes, what was he playing at? I sighed and pulled my suit on over my legs and then up over my shoulders, strapping the katana swords to my back and clipping my belt on around my waist. I walked out of the locker rooms to see Dad and Jason talking, Jason was strapping on his gun belts and checking his ammo.

"So why do you want us to go with you Bruce?" He asked putting the last gun into the holster on his leg.

Dad turned and took Jason's new Red Hood helmet, "Because I'm seeing red."

The jet engines rumbled outside as I sat strapped to the passenger seat behind Dad. One of the last times I was in this jet travelling this far was after we discovered that Jason was alive. Dad and I had travelled to my grandfathers secret lair to find out that my mother had managed some how to resurrect Jason and taken him to a place where the Al Caste resided for training. I looked out over the changing scenery and saw that the sea was gone and in its place there was savannah and desert. The expanding planes of Africa were underneath us, I wondered what the people were doing down below us, going about their daily lives, children laughing, parents smiling, people at the market. All doing what they did every day. I kinda wished my life would be that simple, but now I have a boyfriend that has gone on a vengeful rampage in Chicago, a friend that I thought was dead was sitting beside me, my brother was dead and my father was hell bent on getting him back alive. I sighed and put my head back into the seat, I tried to relax, to clear my mind, but it wasn't working. I glance over at Jason, he was feeling the trigger on his gun, he was itching to get back out into the field.

"Initiate cloaking," Dad broke the four hour silence. "Arm non-lethal concussive rockets one through four." The computer beeped and the rocker compartment groaned.

"Those are flash bangs. Why not just take it out the facility?" Jason asked, a question that was on my mind too.

"Because I want them out in the open," Dad growled, "So I can get up close and personal." He narrowed his eyes, "Blade, drop the cockpit, we need the car."

I nodded quietly and typed into the computer. The mechanics groaned and shuddered. Suddenly the plane dropped us. Dad revved the engine on the bat-mobile, one thing I had to admit was that the tech we had access too, was pretty damn awesome.

The car hit the ground and Jason drew his guns and lent out the window, "Hands, knees and elbows! Nothing more!" Dad shouted at him, "Same for you Blade."

I rolled my eyes, since when have I ever gone for the kill shot? Jason turned and shouted, "Nothing but!"

Dad donutted the car, kicking up the sand to block their shots. I opened the door and leapt out, I drew my katanas smiling at their weight in my hands, it felt good to be out after all. Jason was behind me covering my back, Dad was unleashing hell to my left. Machine gun fire was coming down on us like a waterfall, I locked the pommels of my swords together, there is a reason that I'm called Blade. I spun the swords in a circle, flowering them around my body, faster and faster. Some of the bullets ricocheted off the blades and went back into their owners, so much for being a sniper when you're beaten by a chick with some swords.

I looked over and saw that Dad had brought some toys of his own, a new pair of gloves that seemed to be electrocuting the bounty hunters and impairing their hands, serves them right I guess.

The battle didn't last long, between me, Dad and Jason the bounty hunters never stood a chance, we wiped the floor with them.

"Feels like old times," Dad said adjusting his gloves as the dust settled.

Jason nodded and holstered his gun, "Yeah, thanks for the invite, it was just what the doctor ordered. So are we done?"

"Never. Let's go," Dad growled again and gestured to the car. I squeezed in beside Jason, the car wasn't exactly made for three people.

* * *

I gasped and sat up, Jason looked down at me his eyes gleaming behind the Red Hood helmet, "Sleep well?" He asked with an amused tone.

I realised that I had been drooling on his jacket while I was asleep, a little embarrassing. "Where are we?" I asked wiping my mouth.

"I have no idea, we've been driving for over and hour and this one has been as stoic as ever," He gestured to Dad.

"Where are we going Dad?" I asked him, seeing him flinch slightly again when I called him.

"We needed to take this detour," He answered as if we should have known.

Jason coughed, "Why'd you take me on this mission? It's pretty clear that you and Alex could have wiped them out yourselves."

"Because I needed your help Jason," Dad replied.

"But where are we going?" I pushed.

Dad looked back at me in the mirror, "To the Magdala Valley…." Dad pulled the car over and got out, the hydraulic doors opening with a hiss. My heart felt like it was going to sink into my boots and my blood ran cold. There right before our eyes was the place where Jason died. Where Dad had pulled him out of the wrecked warehouse covered in blood, his Robin suit in pieces, his body limp. I looked over at Jason, he had taken off his helmet and it fell with a thunk on the ground, he just stared in shock, his mouth open slightly.

"If I close my eyes I can still smell the cordite air around the ruined warehouse, on that bright, horrible day, your body already cold to the touch…" Dad said quietly, looking out over the valley where you could still see the remains of the warehouse.

Jason finally found his voice, "You lied to me. This wasn't about those bounty hunters. You wanted to bring me here… to the worse place in the world…. and here I was starting to believe all your crap about trust and faith.."

I couldn't speak, I was frozen in place. What on Earth was Dad thinking taking Jason here. You may as well have given him a crowbar for Christmas. This was probably the single most twisted thing my father has ever done to anyone. This was mental torture for Jason and could possibly sent him back over the edge to the man he was at the beginning of his Red Hood days.

"Those killers were killers but this is something else," Dad spoke softly, "Something I couldn't ignore. I thought bringing you back here could jog your memory, maybe retrieve a detail buried deep in your memory that could help piece together how you came back to life so I could…"

"Apply it to bring back Damian," I finished for him, looking up at his face, it was unwavering.

Jason spoke up, the anger getting clearer in his voice, "Did it ever occur to you I might like to keep whatever the hell happened to me buried deep? If you cared about me, you wouldn't want me to dredge up the one thing I've been trying to forget?" Within seconds he was shouting,"I don't want to remember the most horrific day of all my life, all right? You may like wallowing in your own tragedies Bruce, but I'm done looking back!"

Before I could say anything to defuse the situation Dad was shouting back, "If you care about me and what I've lost, you'd want to dredge this up! Don't you see? There's a chance you can help me erase one of the worst days of MY life Jason! You can give me the greatest gift of all and help me figure out how to bring my son back!"

Jason stook a step towards Dad, "Yeah and what about me? How about the gift of not knowing that the Joker manipulated my entire life, huh? The clown tainted everything, the good, the bad, hell my life's been tainted by you!"

"Don't ever say that! It's not true!" Dad retorted taking a step towards Jason, squaring up to him.

Jason threw his hands in the air, "No? Then why are you making me stand in the exact same spot the Joker beat me to death? And how can you be so obsessed over Damian! Don't you see what it's doing to the people around you? Look at Alex Bruce, just look at her. Her life's been affected too, she's trying to help you, comfort her father! But your damn tunnel vision has taken over and you can't even see it!" Before I could stop him Jason closed the distance between him and Dad, he lifted his arm and threw a punch making Dad stagger backwards.

"Why? I'll tell you why!" Dad retaliated and threw a punch back.

"I'm all ears," Jason leapt up and kicked him in the chest.

"Because I want to watch Damian grow up! Like I've seen Alex grow," Dad crack Jason over the head. "Damian earned the right, and I want to give it to him!"

"You've nothing left to give Bruce!" Jason shouted and swiped out taking Dad's legs out from under him. "I was ready to stand by your side and you've thrown that all away!" He landed a few punches before Dad threw him off.

I saw that Dad was gearing for another round, I acted quickly. I threw one of my katanas, it flew through the air and landed in the back of Dad's cloak pinning him to the ground. I drew the other one and I stood in front of Jason. I glanced back at him I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes, he was fuming. I stared over at Dad, "What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

Dad tried to move but the sword held him fast, "What's wrong? I thought you would understand! I'm trying to bring back your brother!"

"Damian is dead Dad, he's gone, and there is nothing you can do or say that will bring him back. I know you're hurting, I am to, everyday I wish that he was here. But doing this to Jason! It's just cruel! I've been trying to help you but you've been pushing me away." I turned to Jason, "Grab your helmet, we're taking the car." Jason nodded and turned away reluctantly, "I'm going with Jason back to Gotham, make your own way home." I took one more look back at Dad before he turned away from me. I felt tears falling down my face, I took my mask off and threw it in the car. "Jason?" I called quietly, "You ready to go home?"

Jason turned to me, he looked so upset, his green-blue eyes brimming with tears, his shoulders were low and looked miserable. "Alex I…." His voice broke. I nodded in understanding. I opened my arms and pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapping around his waist. At six foot two he was taller than Dick so my hug wasn't the all encompassing hug I had pictured. But Jason's arms went around my shoulders and he pulled me close, I felt tears running down my face and then every so often I felt a drop on my head, I knew he was crying but didn't want to show it. How far was Dad willing to go, only to finally see what we were all telling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this is a very short chapter because where it ends I couldn't really go on so it will continue into the 5th one instead. Many thanks to the new followers, means a lot. **

* * *

Chapter 4: I'll Drop the Swords

* * *

Two Days Later:

When we had arrived home and I had just ran up to my room and pretty much stayed there for a couple of days, even Alfred didn't check on me, I had a feeling Jason filled him in on what happened, I sat on my bed and if I wasn't staring into space I was trying to sleep. I called Dick a couple of times but he cell phone was off, the drive to Illinois but be taking him longer then he thought. Soon I couldn't ignore the pangs of hunger and as much as I wanted to stay locked in my room I was starting to heel weak. I went down to the kitchen to get food when I saw someone walking towards the front door. I stopped and tracked back to the hall. Jason was pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys. He still looked exhausted and upset about the other night. "Jason, where are you going?" I walked over to him.

Jason turned to me and sighed, "I can't stay here Alex, I'm afraid if I even see Bruce I'll bash his head in."

"So you're just gonna leave?" I asked.

He nodded, "Kori and Roy are waiting for me." He walked over and looked down at me, "I really wish I didn't have to leave, I don't want to leave you on your own."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine, I'll call Barbara or something, see what she's doing."

Jason smiled, "Ok, well stay safe, stay sane,"

"I can only promise one Jason," I laughed making him roll his eyes. He pulled me into a brief hug and then took his helmet off the side table and tucked it under his arm. I watched him as he opened the huge oak front door, he paused at the door for a second then walked through and it slammed shut behind him. I winced at the noise. I stood back and sighed. Suddenly a darkness came over me, there was a deafening silence, I was alone, all alone. My brother was dead, my boyfriend was in another State, my friends had all left and my Father didn't even want to know me. I slummed back against the wall and hugged my knees to my chest.

Foot steps broke my moping, "Are you alright Miss Alexandra?" Alfred asked me.

I looked up at him, "You know what Alfred," I stood up, "No I'm not ok. I haven't been ok for weeks."

"I understand Miss, you've been so brave for all of us, you can't maintain that forever," He tried to reassure me.

I took a breath and tried to clear my head, "I'm going on patrol, I need air."

Alfred nodded, "Your father is out there already so you might catch up with him."

* * *

I stood on the top of Gotham Plaza, the most expensive hotel in Gotham. I looked down over my city, for some reason I was so glad to be back out here, in this twisted little city. I closed my eyes and heard sirens, horns, people shouting, all far below me. I sat down on the edge of the building and swung my legs against the walls, I just let the breeze wisp around me. Even though the noises and the smells were over whelming I found some form of peace in them, it was home. I switched on my radio and listened to the police reports that were coming in. I sat there for about ten minutes when something caught my attention.

"Calling available officers to the 24.7 donuts on Bleaker, armed robbery, hostages taken." The woman said in my ear. My cue. I stood up and rolled my shoulders. I took a breath and leant forward. The wind rushed past my ears and whipped up my raven black hair. I shot a cable at a far building and it took my weight and I swung towards Bleaker. I flipped up on top of a building, landing and running towards the opposite edge, I dived and twisted in the air. I smiled at the move I did, Dick taught me it when I was thirteen. I skidded to a halt on the building opposite the donut shop. Shots were being fired, someone was here already. I winced as the glass smashed and one of the criminals was fired out of it and landed heavily on the road opposite the shop. But something caught my eye, a familiar flurry. He's here, I peered and lowered myself down to get a better look. Another criminal came flying out of the shop, I switched on my eye-cam in my mask. I leapt down gently and like a shadow I moved nearer to the shop. I stopped behind a dumpster and looked inside. My heart sank. Dad was in there, but he wasn't taking the gun men like he normally would. He was pummelling them, teeth flew out of mouths, noses and jaws broke with a cracking and a crunching sound. I followed Dad closely with my eyes making sure that I got every last detail with my optical recorder, Dad had gone too far, it had to stop.

"It's alright Bats we got them from here," I heard the familiar voice of Detective Harvey Bullock, he reached up and put his hand on Dad's shoulder. Oh Bullock don't touch him….. too late. Dad turned and kicked Bullock straight in the stomach sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"Don't ever touch me Bullock!" Dad shouted down at him as Bullock held his ribs.

My stomach sank to my feet, "End optical recording," I said to my computer. I looked up at the sky, "Oh Dad you've fallen so far."

* * *

I stood back at the cave, after seeing Dad unleash hell I just wasn't in the mood to stay out on patrol. I tried to call Dick, still no answer but I did see that he's Nightwing suit had been activated, he was on the hunt. I took off my katanas and put them on the table, I set down my mask and then I stood and waited at the end of the runway. Soon I heard a familiar rumble in the distance, the wall of the cave shot open and blinding lights it my eyes. The Batmobile screeched up the runway, I stood firm_, I dare you. _With inches to spare I saw the brakes being applied and the wheels locked up making the vehicle skid to a halt in front of me. The hydraulic doors hissed opened and Dad's looming figure got out.

Everything that had been brewing under my skin, all the emotions, the hurt and the pain, the fact that he didn't care who I was or what he did to others came rushing to the surface, "How far are you going to go Dad? How deep are you going to chase this down?"

He walked past me, "As far and as deep as I want."

I gridded my teeth and followed him, "You're pushing the city to the edge, packing the jails, straining the courts. Tim spoke to me about your run in with him and poor Frankenstein."

"And your point Alex?" He asked, his back to me.

"Is this," I pressed a button bringing up the footage I recorded early in the evening. "Is there a price you need to pay for what happened to Damian? Do you think that Damian would want you to trade in your life for his? Do you think I could ever have shadowed you this close without you knowing?"

Dad's face went dark, I hadn't seen him look like this since he found Dick and I kissing in the Batcave when we were sixteen. He turned to me, "How dare you put me under surveillance!" He shouted at me and threw a key board at the computer screen sending shards of glass everywhere.

"You've been taking people down like an Ice man, you don't just scare the creeps, you scare me Dad. Police reports across the city are all saying that you're out of control." I tried to ignore the glass under my feet.

Dad glared at me, "Good, maybe that'll give some one the scum second thoughts about preying on innocent people."

I shook my head, "There is nothing for you to bargain with except your own pain, Dad, and that's only going to take you someplace darker." I tried to reach out to him but he shied away.

"In case you didn't notice I'm used to the dark," He growled.

"Look," I took a breath, "I've tried to help you Dad, I have. I've watched you go down hill ever since that night. I'm hurting too, all of us are, Dick blames himself. But you're pushing everyone away Dad, including me! I just want to help you, talk to me. We can't bring Damian back, we just can't, he's gone and there is nothing we can do. I miss him every day, I want to hear him go 'tt' when I do something wrong in training more than anything. You have try and move on Dad, move on, not forget. You haven't looked at me since he died, I'm still here Dad, I'm your daughter. Damian would have said the same thing," I walked over to his uniform, "This uniform - your uniform meant something to him and to this city…. and it…"

"It's not a uniform! It's a shroud damn it! A shroud that my son, your brother, got impaled like a stuck pig in! I'm tired of hearing about what our uniforms mean, especially from someone who hasn't worn the symbol in over eight years!"

That was it, my blood was boiling, I was so angry, if there was a possibility that I could beat him I would have decked him there and then, but instead I swiped my hand, "Is this what you need?" My arm went through the glass case with Damian's uniform. I took it out and held it in my hands, "I don't even know if I've earned the right to be Blade anymore. But if you need a Robin I'm at your side. Just say it, ask me and I'll do it, I'll drop my swords! I'm here to do whatever it takes to….."

"I don't need saving! Damian did!" He shouted back at me, "And I let him die." He grabbed the suit out of my hands, "Get out of here Alex."

"Dad," I shook my head in shock.

"I said get out!" He looked at me like a wounded animal.

"Just remember something, when I was a little, I was terrified of a lightening storm. I thought the windows were going to crash in and the lighting was going to get me through the fire place. I screamed in fear, but my door opened, you were there. You came and sat on my bed and ran your hand through my hair and told me that nothing could happen to me because lightening didn't like being inside, it liked being out and free. I lay down in the bed and you tucked me in and you stayed with me until I fell asleep." I walked towards the steps up to the house, I looked back at the hooded figure staring at the broken computer, "Good bye Bruce."


End file.
